Items
This is a collection of knowledge about the items in Die2nite. Please add what you know! Return to front page here Items are the prime reason civilians are able to survive in the wastelands, from water to pen knives Armory Weapons are used to kill zombies in the outside world, often allowing one to continue on their journey through the wasteland. Weapons can fail, though how often a weapon fails is not yet determined. *''Staff'' - Can be used as a weapon. "A big pointy stick. Pointy enough to skewer something, but it's fragile... just pray it holds up!" *''Battery-Launcher 1-PDTG'' - Requires Battery as ammunition. Not a very accurate weapon. "A little creative recycling of the resources at hand enables the Battery-Launcher 1-PDTG to use batteries as piercing ammunition." *''Box Cutter'' - Used to kill a single zombie, one at a time. "This small knife with a retractable blade is available in a very fetching candy-floss pink colour, which goes surprisingly well with the colour of the entrails of your living-dead friends. If it gets that far..." *''Broken Human Bone ''- Can be used as a weapon. Can also be used to open toolboxes and heavy crates. '''"A dried bone (a tibia by the looks of it) which it seems that someone has been chewing recently... it should still be useful." *Burnt out Torch' - Can be used as a weapon; appears to have a low hit rate. "A stick, basically, which is surely no good for anything now..." *Can Opener'' - Opens cans, chests, and toolboxes. "Very appropriately named, it is ideal for opening cans. Unfortunately it is a bit too small to properly open up your humanoid chums in the desert." *''Carcinogenic Oven'' - Can be thrown on zombies, will kill one zombie per throw. *''Chainsaw (Loaded)'' - Heavy Object - Requires one Battery to use this weapon, after that it can kill a max of 3 Zombies. Must reload with Battery before use. *''Exploding Water Bomb'' - Can kill 7+ zombies in a zone & may clear an entire zone of zombies. "A plastic bag, some explosives, and some water. It's home-made, but it's an enormously powerful weapon of mass destruction to throw into a zombie horde... Guaranteed carnage." *''Flash Grenade'' - Can be used to escape zombies. obtained by combining flash powder, plastic bag and a patch. "This homemade grenade will distract nearby zombies and make them concentrate on something other than your oh-so-tasty flesh... Giving you precious seconds to do your thing... running away probably''."'' *''Guard Dog'' - Can be used as a weapon/defense (home/bank) or home decoration. Also stops theft. *''Mobile phone'' - Works as a grenade. Can be used to destroy zombies (at least 2 so far) while exploring the outer world desert. Scrap metal, compact detonator recoverable after use. *''Pathetic Penknife'' - Can be used as a weapon & can open wooden toolboxes. "Penknife n.m.: A small pocket knife with a blade that can be hidden for safety purposes. If you're the one carrying it, you should do likewise ..." *''Plastic Bag'' - Can be used to create various items, most notably with a water ration to make a water bomb. *''Plastic Bag and Semtex'' - Made by combining a Compact Detonator, Patch, a Plastic Bag, and Semtex. "A plastic bag fitted with an explosive charge. It takes some doing, but is simple and effective. You just have to fill it up ..." *''Rusty Chain'' - Strangles zombies, one at a time. "This old iron chain is completely twisted, so is not of much use... I suppose you could strangle someone with it though." *''Screwdriver'' - Can be used as a weapon, can open cans and metal chests. Does not appear to repair anything, despite the description. "The screwdriver screws and unscrews screws, allows you to repair things, and even open cans. As a last resort, plant in someone's skull: it could well save your life..." *''Serrated knife'' - A knife to kill zombies. "Skinner, Buck, Bowie... Whatever, they all cut." *''Water Pistol '(3 shots) - Can be used to destroy zombies while exploring the outer world desert. Must refill with Water before use. "The water pistol... When all is said and done, the desert is really just a huge sand pit... Please note: This toy only works with fresh water (e.g. from a flask)." *Water bomb' - Made by combining a plastic bag and a water ration. Can be used to destroy some (max of 4 so far) zombies in a space while exploring the outer world desert. *Revolver'' - "A handgun: A model P-22, reknowned for its reliability and precision. Its totally useless without any bullets though..." Resources Resources are used in various construction jobs, whether it is for the city's benefit or your own. *''Rotting Log'' - Found while searching in a depleted zone in the desert, can be turned into Twisted plank with the workshop. Can also be combined with matches to create a torch (a temporary defense item). "A decent-sized log covered in sticky mushrooms. It's no good for anything until it is cut properly in town..." *''Twisted plank'' - Found while searching in the desert, it is used as a building material for building construction and house improvements. *''Patchwork Beam'' - obtained by transforming a twisted plank at the workshop. Can also be found in the desert. *''Scrap metal - Found while searching in a '''depleted zone' in the desert, can be turned into Wrought Iron at the workshop. *''Wrought Iron ''- Found while searching in the desert, it is used as a building material for building construction and house improvements. Can be obtained from a scrap metal at the workshop. *''Metal support - obtained by transforming a ''scrap metal at the workshop. Can also be found in the desert. *''Copper pipe'' - Found while searching in the desert, it is used as a building material for building construction and house improvements. *''Handful of Nuts and Bolts'' - Found while searching in a depleted zone in the desert, it is used as a building material for building construction. *''Box of Matches'' - Can be combined with a rotting log to create a torch. *''Compact Detonator'' - Can be used in various items. "A compact tool which can detonate a small explosive charge." *''Semtex'' - Explosive. Can be used in various items. "Boom!" *''Battery'' - A very useful item. *''Belt'' - used to complete devastadors,but futher informations are UNKNOW Food Food and drink are used to restore AP. They can only be used once per day to restore AP. After that they do nothing but satisfy other status effects, like thirst or dehydration. *Human Flesh - "Erm... It's probably best to forget you ate this and move on..." Restores full AP. (Some say it has a chance to cause infection like meaty bone does - somebody please verify.) *''Moldy Ham Sandwich'' - Food ration. Restores full AP when eaten. *''Suspicious-looking Vegetable'' - Food ration. Restores full AP when eaten. - "Well it's clearly a... uh... erm... vegetable? It's hard to say would try and grow something like this but the main thing is that it seems edible. Or not." *''Mouldy Neapolitan'' - Food ration. Restores full AP when eaten. "A chocolate and vanilla cake wrapped in plastic. If you shake the packet, it seems like something has liquified inside..." *''Half-eaten Chicken'' - Food ration. Restores full AP when eaten. *''Dried Chewing Gum- Food ration. Restores full AP when eaten. "A fistful of dried chewing gum. Theoretically, this should be chewed, not swallowed. However, in this hole, you're in no position to be picky!" *''Opened Can - Food ration. Restores full AP when eaten. *''Packet of Soft Crisps'' - Food ration. Restores full AP when eaten. "The crisps are soft and taste like dry paper, but let's not be fussy... a meal is a meal." *''Meaty Bone'' - Food ration. Restores full AP and turns into a Broken Human Bone when eaten. Has a chance of infection and will add to the "acts of cannibalism" counter on the login page. "A bone still with some flesh on it... strange. It still seems fresh too. Maybe it's from an animal that was killed during the night..." *''Tasty-looking steak'' - Food ration. Restores 7 AP when eaten (instead of 6 for full AP). *''Water'' - Water ration. Restores full AP when drank. Will also remove the Thirsty and Dehydrated statuses. (Will not restore AP if you are Dehydrated. When Thirsty if drank it will only restore AP while in town.) *''Vodka Marinostov'' - restore full AP when drank and gives the status Drunk. *''Coktail Wake the dead'' - restore full AP when drank and gives the status Drunk. Pharmacy Drugs are used for various purposes, from removing status aliments to regaining AP. Drugs are dangerous, as if used more than one per day can lead to an addiction. Addictions will force the user into using a drug once per day for as long as they live, otherwise they may suffer death. Drugs are created by combing two Pharmacitical Products together, though the outcome is always randomized. *''Anabolic steroids'' - Gives 6 AP and the status "drugged" *''Bandage'' *''Betapropin Tablet 5mg'' - Gives you 30 AP. Possibly a one off. *''Hydratone 100mg ''- Quenches thirst (no AP). *''Random Drugs - Random do one of the following: Give you 6 AP, make you instantly addicted (even if you've never taken drugs), or make you "terrified" while giving no AP. Possible that it could have other random effects. *''Paracetoid 7g - ''Removes "infected" status. *''Pharmaceutical Products- ''Use 2 of these in your house to make a randomized drug. Lesser used drugs are more common while powerful drugs such as Twinoid are less common. *''Twinoid 550mg - Brings your current AP up to 8(!) and the status "drugged". *''Water Purifier Tablet'' - Purifies Jerry Cans. *''Valium'' - Removes the "terrified" status. Defenses Defense items are used to add fortification to the city and your home. Just by adding a defense item into the bank adds +2 defense to the city, or by adding it to your own personal stash will give +1 or 2 to your house. Certain items can also be carried around to add +2 to control points when encountering zombies - so far this has been proven with the Riot Shield as it is available to Heroes. *''Solid Wooden Board - Could also be used as a home decoration. Heavy object. *''Mattress - Could also be used as a home decoration. *''Old Door - Could also be used as a home decoration. Heavy object. *''Riot Shield - ''Could also be used as a home decoration. Will add +2 control when encountering zombies. *''Sheet Metal - ''Could also be used as a home decoration. Heavy object. *''Torch ''- Could also be used as a home decoration. Burns out during the attack each night (That is, it can only be used for one night). Made from rotten log and matches. Light this only when needed. *''Trestle - ''Could also be used as a home decoration. Heavy object. *Jarpen Table - Could also be used as a home decoration. *''Unshaped Concrete Blocks - Could also be used as a home decoration. Heavy object. One of the mainly used construction materials *''Car Door -'' Could also be used as a home decoration. Heavy object. Requires 1x Patch, 1x Wrought Iron, and 1x Handful of Nuts and Bolts to repair in case it's broken. *''Guard Dog'' - Could also be used as a home decoration. Can be used to attack zombies in the World Beyond. Decorations Decorations can add decoration points to a player's house. The amount of decoration points you can recieve varies on the type of item. When you die, you get 1 distinction for every decoration point in your house at the time of your death. Enough disctinctions can earn you a title. They must be placed in your chest to count. *''Bed Side Lamp (off) +1 *Bed Side Lamp (on) +3 (needs a new battery every night).'' *''Beer Fridge' '+2 - can also be used as a weapon *Carcinogenic Oven'' - can also be used as a weapon *''Doormat'' +5 *''Ektorp - Gluten Chair'' +2 *''Fat Cat' ''+5 *Mini - Hifi' +? *Old Washing Machine ''+2 *''Padlock and Chain'' *''PC Case - can also be used as a weapon *Persian Rug'' +10 *''Quality Log'' *''Radio Cassette Player'' +2 (needs a battery to count) *''Revolver (empty)'' '''+5 *Rocking Chair' ''+5 *''Wad of Cash'' +7 Miscellaneous *''Any Animal'' (''Huge Snake, Stinking Pig, cat, rat, chicken) ''- They are a distraction tool, throwing an animal at a Zombie will cause it to become distracted and removed from the map. *''Crate Lid'' ''- On its own does not add any benefit. Can be combined with a twisted plank to make a ''Solid Wooden Board', a defensive item'. Heavy object. *''Dices - Can be used once a day, gives a slim chance of a bonus of 1AP *''EMS System'' - when charged with a battery, can be used by an uninjured citizen to recharge their AP (only 5 AP) (in addition to drugs, food and water). However, the citizen is immediately injured and can not gain more than 5 AP from regular AP sources. The EMS System is then uncharged, and with a new battery can be used again. (Note: The EMS system can not be used by someone that is already injured, whether by zombie or by previous use of the EMS system.) *''Flat-packed Furnitures'' - Can be transformed at the workshop, yielding a random furniture or defense item. Items include: Jarpan Table, Old Door. *''Hacksaw'' '- Reduces AP cost by one (1) of a transformation at the workshop as long as the saw is placed in your ''rucksack ''and can open chests. It is repaired with ''patch and a handful of nuts and bolts. *Incomplete Cafetiere' - "This cafetiere could be of great use to you, but unfortunately it has been dismantled..." - Can be repaired with cyanide, electronic component, wrought iron, copper pipe, and a handful of nuts and bolts. *Jerry Can'' - Can be purified by a water purifier tablet to give several water rations. To do this, bring a jerry can to your house in your rucksack and "Use" it from the menu. This yields 2-10 rations of water which are placed directly in the well. *''Kwik Fix'' - use 1 AP to repair a tool or a weapon. Single use only. *''Large Chest'' - Opened with a can opener. *''Manbag'' - can be found out in the desert. It gives you 1 additional slot within your original Rucksack for more item storage while you wear it. *''Mechanism'' - Can be disassembled in the workshop to give others items. *''Ness-Kwik Weed Killer'' - Can be used to help clean up debris from un-cleared zones and reveal hidden buildings. *'Opened Pack of Cigarettes '- When used with A box of matches, it gets rid of the paralyzing fear you get from an attack in which you have to fight off zombies and survive. *''PDGT Mark II Calibrator'' - Can be mounted on the Battery-Launcher 1-PDGT with Battery-Launcher 1-PDGT (empty), Patch, Electronic component, Handful of nuts and bolts. *''Radius Radar Beacon'' - Reveal the surrounding zone around your position on the map. It disappears after usage. *''Repair Kit'' - '''A better variant of the Kwik-Fix, created when a toolbag is used with a handful of nuts and bolts, patch, and a twisted plank. It uses 1 AP to repair a tool or weapon and turns into "Repair Kit (Damaged)". It can be repaired in the workshop and can be used again. *Ruck Sack' - can be found out in the desert. It gives you 4 additional slots within your original Rucksack for more item storage while you wear it. *Smoke Bomb'' - Deletes all entries onto the town log desert chatbox for the past 3 minutes. *''Tool Bag ''- click build in your house and it asks for a handful of nuts and bolts, Patch, and a Twisted plank. *''Utility Belt/Tool Belt'' - Adds an extra inventory slot and still allows you to use a second pack. *''Wonky Caddy Cart'' - Heavy object. "A broken caddy cart." It can be fixed with Patch, Wrought Iron and Iron Pipe. Caddy Cart gives you 2 additional slots within your original rucksack for more item storage while you wear it. Because it is a heavy object you can't take any other heavy objects. (cannot be used in addition to a manbag) 'Item Combinations' *''Broken Human Bone = ''Eat a Meaty Bone (WARNING: Counts as cannibalism and may cause infection!) *''Unshaped Concrete blocks = ''Bag of Cement + Water *''Exploding Water Bomb = ''Plastic Bag and Semtex + Water Ration *''Flash Grenade = ''Flash Powder + Patch + Plastic Bag *''Plastic Bag and Semtex = ''Compact Detonator + Patch + Plastic Bag + Semtex *Random Drug = 2 x Pharmaceutical Products *''Spicy Chinese Noodles'' (Gives +7 AP) = Strong Spices + Water + Chinese Noodles *''Torch = ''Box of Matches + Rotting Wood (Lasts one night.) *''Water Bomb = ''Plastic Bag + Water *Semtex + Compact Detonator = BOOM! (weapon) *Opened Pack of Cigarettes + a Box of Matches = Lighted Cigarettes???